myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Alternative Voice Actor Meme - Team Fortress 2
(Uh... U know, this is a game and yeah i did last meme with Minecraft: Story Mode so first season and second in another one, and what is this game? Well a fighting game with guns and violent stuff, but it is cool just maybe too violent but i guess i am old enough to play it even if idk how to buy or something like that... Still, so guys on Red Team which i see only as good guys mostly is keeping their voices oh and mostly Blu Guys who i think is the villains mostly have their voices changed so well so we know which is which idk but here we go and this will be hard tho:...) Red Team: Engineer - Nolan North (Well, it is his other voice actor actually, and Nolan voiced him only in a YouTube short called "Expiration Date" and his voice do sound different ya know, i guess this is the perfect one heh...) Sniper - William Hootkins (This guy is dead i guess :( Yes he is, but since the Sniper is australian, William voiced Dingodile from "Crash Bandicoot: Warped" The third Crash Bandicoot game it is btw, and Dingodile is also australian so i guess that voice fits The Sniper really very well, well Sniper have his voice ah very similiar in the current voice of Dingodile but Sniper's voice should sound like old version i guess?) Pyro - Frank Welker (Frank Welker, ah Frank do animal voices mostly and Pyro is human... I guess and idk if male or female but i guess male since neither gender or species is confirmed btw... But i refer Pyro as a he and is human... So well, Frank do many animal voices and which animal voice for Pyro? Am i just going with Santa's Little Helper? The dog of The Simpsons hm? Well, hard choice... Guess so lol...) Blu Team: Heavy Weapons Guy - John DiMaggio (Well, John can also make deep voices like this, he is also voicing a character from Crash Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger! And well that voice he did for this... "Tiger" i guess? It is perfect tho anyway for Heavy, so yeah i guess so?) Scout - Nathan Lane (When first hearing The Scout's voice, i thought he somewhat have a similiar voice to Nathan Lane, and how? Well... Nathan doesn't do much voices, but he was voicing Timon in The Lion King tho so... I guess he can sound like Timon, or if possible yeah... Well that voice perfect...) Soldier - Jim Cummings (Well, SOMEBODY had to have Jim Cummings as their voice, don't they? XD He seriously deserve a role everywhere since how good he is, hm... About this voice, he is bossy so he can sound like Razoul who is leader of the guards in Aladdin, that is obvious i guess, ah well, mind said so!) Spy - Rowan Atkinson (U know this guy? He is actually Mr. Bean XD No really is true, so... The only voices Rowan did tho was Zazu in The Lion King, that bird yes, and Mr. Bean in the animated series which exists, well, Spy is French so... How will Rowan do that? He can try his best i guess tho?) Medic - Tom Kenny (Tom Kenny is also good at voice acting btw, well, as villain voice... The Ice King from Adventure Time could be Medic's voice so... Medic's voice original is German, and i guess he can just have Tom Kenny's voice since is funny!) And Demoman - Mike Myers (:/ Well, the only voice Mike Myers ever done i guess, is Shrek from those movies of same name, and Demoman is Scottish and Shrek also sounds so, i guess it is perfect right?) Other voices: Merasmus - Brian Doyle-Murray (Brian does the voice of The Flying Dutchman in SpongeBob SquarePants and since The Dutchman got Merasmus' voice... Merasmus can have The Dutchman's ah i guess? The Dutchman is a flying ghost and Merasmus an evil wizard, is similiar, so the voices fit, Merasmus is kinda powerful tho...) Bombinomicon - Clancy Brown (Clancy Brown is the voice actor for Mr. Krabs, and this Bombinomicon is a book with a bomb in the mouth, well, once again... Clancy also voice a character from Crash Bandicoot called Uka Uka which is a mask with deep voice and is evil, is also Uka Uka's first voice btw, idk why that tho... Ah that come to my mind... Welp Clancy Brown it is then!) Blutarch Mann - Brian Doyle-Murray (Yes, again... Blutarch is possible the creator of the BLU Team, or bad guys lol, anyway.. His voice may be different but he also sound like The Dutchman then, yeah what the heck? We have two Brian's roles!) And Pumpkin Bomb - Carlos Alazraqui (But yeah... Last role and a Pumpkin Bomb is a pumpkin who is a bomb who talks and have tnt stuck on it lol XD, and Carlos Alazraqui is doing the voice of Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life, also was Lazlo in Camp Lazlo, similiar voices i believe? But yeah he gonna sound like Rocko btw and this is all roles heh was a little hard to decide but is finished!!) So!! Thanks for Watching! I tried my best btw, we see more things next time! This was my ideas for today so bye! Category:Blog posts